This invention relates to the construction of a civil engineering structure comprising superimposed components.
Civil engineering structures are generally of large size and require specific means of construction which are very often only used on a one-off basis.
By way of example, the construction of an offshore wind generator, that is to say one which is intended to be located in the open sea, conventionally takes place as follows: the bottom part of the wind generator including the base is built on shore, it is transported to sea holding it by a crane placed on a barge, and then once at sea the hub and the blades forming the rotor of the wind generator are fitted to the bottom portion of the wind generator.
It will be understood that such work is relatively long, complex and costly.
In the special case of an offshore wind generator the complexity of the work is increased by the fact that it is largely carried out in the open sea. Even work carried out alongside a quay can given rise to problems, in that quays of sufficient size which are capable of bearing large loads, which are particularly rare and expensive, are required.
In the face of these difficulties, one object of this invention is to provide a method for the construction of a civil engineering structure which is simpler and less costly.